


Demanding answers and getting a little more than expected

by RFRSSHouseofG



Series: Seeing how it it's so easy for you to walk away, why can't it be for me? [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Following some of the shows storyline, but taking it into my own creative way of thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFRSSHouseofG/pseuds/RFRSSHouseofG
Summary: Demanding to know why Kara freely quite Catco; Cat gets more than what she expected when Kara finally shows up on her balcony. Set after Cat leaves National City to go diving with Carter. -Pre-Relationship-





	Demanding answers and getting a little more than expected

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl Fanfiction Challenge Forum
> 
> The Bingo Challenge
> 
> Bingo Slot (144) [Job] Reporter

"Supergirl." Kara wrinkled her eyes at the soft voice in her ear. She hadn't heard that voice directed towards her in months. She closed her eyes as the rush of feelings rushing through her system. She stiffened herself to be even steeler then steel. She flew across the night sky keeping a sharp eye out for trouble.

It had been a slow night. Most of the nights have been slow lately. She wasn't complaining. She was happy that the citizens of National City were safe and secure.

"Supergirl." Her voice took on a very annoyed tone.

Kara shook her head as she tried to shut out the voice.

"I know you can hear me quite all right Supergirl." Her voice spat out.

Kara narrowed her eyes as she flew higher in the sky. Above the clouds. She shot towards the galaxy. "If you aren't in front of me within five minutes Kara …. then Rao help you." Cat's hard voice hit her hard. Kara screeched to a halt just before she managed to hit the earth's line to the galaxy. Her eyes closed as she took in several deep breaths. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She sighed as her eyes opened. Anger flew through her entire body; she turned and shot through the sky. She landed on the balcony and just stared into the calm brown eyes of the shorter; older blonde. She folded her arms tightly across her chest. "I'm busy Ms. Grant." She spoke in hard clips.

"Busy running away." Cat shot back. "Busy being a little child. Busy being a coward!"

Kara's eyes widen. "You have no right to speak to me like this."

Cat's right eye brow rose. "I have every right. After all you yourself have given me the right too." She breathed in through the tightness of her chest. "Why did you quite Catco?" She demanded.

"I can do more good being Supergirl full time." Kara answered.

Cat barked a harsh laugh. "Try again Kara." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to follow in my cousin's footsteps in every single thing I do on this planet." Kara sighed.

"I'm not buying it. Why did you quite Catco?" Cat demanded.

Fire laced Kara's blue eyes as she glared. "If you can quite Ms. Grant then I can." Her chin lifted higher. "If you can see fit to move on … then why shouldn't I?"

"I'm trying to soften myself. Trying to be to Carter what he deserves to have. I'm trying to be able to live long enough to see Carter grow into the man that he is destined to be. To be able to live long enough to see my grandchildren through him." Cat's heart beat quicken a little. "You quite because your man child from the future dumped you." She shook her head.

Kara stiffen. "Leave Mon-El out of this." Her voice tightened. "This has nothing to do with him."

"For crying out loud Kara …. he's from the future … he has a wife that he had to go back to." Cat sighed as her fingers went to the bridge of her nose.

"Leave Mon-El out of this Cat!" Kara stormed.

Cat blinked. "You are a good reporter Kara."

Kara floated into the sky. "I need to get back to National City. I need to save …."

"No one needs you to save them Supergirl." Cat waved her hand. "You aren't going anywhere Kara."

"You don't get to order me around  _human_." Kara snared as her chin jetted out. Her arms crossed her chest even tighter than when she had first arrived on the balcony.

"So you  _are_  angry at me." Cat sat down in the chair. She sighed deeply. "I never meant to hurt you Kara."

Kara's chest rose and fill in quick sessions as her anger rose higher; and higher. She landed on the balcony. She stalked over towards Cat and stared down into her upturn worried brown eyes. "Don't lie to me Cat." She snarled. Kneeling so that she was eye level with the older blonde. "I have to wonder when you are going to finally figure out how to hurt Carter."

Cat's heart stopped. It acutally stopped beating for a brief moment. "I deserve that from you." She managed to get out in a quiet voice. She didn't allow herself to rise at the attack. She fully knew that Kara needed this moment to get her raw and real anger out of her system.

Kara's eyes widen as she took in the words that had slipped from her lips. She stared at the sticken pale white face of Cat just inches from her very own. "Oh Rao." She backed away until she was against the corner in the dark with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Cat stood to her feet and moved over to the fallen hero. Kneeling down, and placing her hand on Kara's shaking shoulder. She moved closer so she could wrap her arms around the younger woman's waist. Pulling the broken Krypton into her. 'I'm sorry that I decided that moment after you saved Earth that it was time to stop being the driven Queen of all Media." She rested her head ontop of Kara's which was resting against her chest. "It wasn't until the end of earth; and having Carter  _not_  at my side to realize that what I regretted most at the very end of my life wasn't work. Wasn't beating Lois Lane to the next big headline. No my most regret was not being the mother that Adam needed and deserved to have; and not spending more time being a mother to Carter." Tears rolled freely down her cheeks onto Kara's blonde head.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you behind." Cat stared out into the nightsky in front of them. "But, Kara, I had to leave National City. I had to take the chance to spend as much time with Carter as I can before he is a full grown man … a man whom no longer wants to be with his mother." She breathed in. "Adam still doesn't want a relationship with me. He may never want one. But Carter ..."

"I always understood Cat." Kara's small voice spoke. "I just miss seeing you on a daily bases is all." Her arms had wrapped around Cat's body as Cat had been speaking. They gently squeeze the older woman a little closer to herself. "I had tired to fill the loss with Lena … but there is just so much time that Lena can spend with me. She's busy with her own company after all. Her own life. Winn isn't at Catco any longer … he is at the DEO through. James is busy … and Snipper always makes sure that I never have time for more than a quick hello to him perhaps twice a week."

Cat's blood boiled at that note.

"When Mon-El came and we figured out that he was an Alien … and he showed interest in me … I jumped at the chance. I didn't have to hide myself from him. He understood. He wasn't afraid of my strengths and my overwhelming powers. I didn't have to check myself all the time when I was with him." Kara sighed. "It was easy to fall into a relationship with Mon-El. To fall into bed with him."

A bitter smile came to Kara's lips. "At least now I know what you humans talk about. Bad sex. Iffy sex. Sex to be had because the person you were with was just there." She pulled away from Cat. Standing to her feet. "Now I fully understand what feeling dirty after sex feels like." She wrapped her arms around her waist. Her eyes drifted down to meet the sadden brown ones. "It's not what it's all cracked up to be."

"It never is." Cat spoke in the quiteness.

"At least I know I won't run into Mon-El unexpectedly." Kara's lips lifted in a smirk. Her eyes turned back to look beyond the balcony.

"Why did you quite Catco?" Cat asked remaining sitting. "I want the truth."

"I can do more good as Supergirl full time." Kara shrugged.

Cat stood to her feet. She moved so she was standing in front of the young woman. Her eyes slanted. "You told me when I wanted to fire you so that you could be Supergirl full time … that it would do more harm to you … to National City … and to Earth if you couldn't be Kara Danvers anymore. That being Kara Danvers helps center you."

Kara glared into the brown eyes. "No Ms. Grant. I said that remaing at Catco … at your side centers me. That remaining at  _your_ side helps ground me. Helps me to feel more human." She breathed in quick.

"I can't be in National City full time Kara." Cat spoke in a broken voice.

"I know." Kara simply said. "I'll return to Catco." She sighed.

"I'm always here for you Kara." Cat looked imploying into Kara's soft blue eyes. "You seem to know where I am no matter where in the world I am. So losing me isn't likely going to happen."

"Your heartbeat." Kara breathed out. "Even when I was stuck in the Phantom Zone your heartbeat kept me alive."

Cat eyes widen.

Kara floated up into the air. "Thanks for the talk Ms. Grant. I won't lose myself again." With one final look she turned and flew away. After all she needed to get back to National City. She had to face Snapper and get her job back in the morning.

Cat stared after Kara long after she had disappeared from her sight. Her thoughts on what Kara told her about her heartbeat. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Kara." She whispered as her eyes lowered to meet the cemet of the balcony.

Kara sighed as she landed in her apartment. She felt Cat's heartbeat ache. She felt horrible at what she had told Cat that night. She never meant to tell the other woman that. Ever. But it had slipped out. She sank down on her couch as her eyes stared at the wall near the televison. "I'm sorry Cat." She whispered as her eyes slid closed.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay so this takes place right after Mon-El returns to his future … and after he tells Kara that he in fact does have a wife. This is right after Kara decides to quite Catco to be Supergirl full time … after all if Alex (her own foster sister) can't get Kara to see reason … then it's up to Cat to get Kara to see reason that she still needs to be Kara Danvers and NOT Supergirl full time.


End file.
